Feliz San Valentin
by vampireinforks
Summary: -Tengo que irme Edward, lo siento - no soportaba esto, mi corazón dolía como si fuera arrancado, crei que por fin hoy ... el y yo ...-¿No lo entiendes Bella?-Se levanto conmigo y me siguió.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Siempre pensé que mi etapa de universitaria seria la mejor, poder vivir sola sin que nadie me moleste y poder disfrutar de la soledad y la lectura, pero estaba claro que nadie quería que yo fuera feliz, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida Alice, se había mudado conmigo a la gran ciudad a estudiar en la universidad, no me malinterpreten, yo estoy feliz de poder estar con ella, pero si tan solo fuera un poco menos impulsiva. Éramos tan diferentes la una con la otra, pero eso hacia que nos complementáramos tan bien. Somos las mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria, estoy casi segura que cuando nací ella ya estaba esperándome, eso sonó un poco cursi, pero no importa.

Alice tiene un novio, Jasper, es una gran persona, el único chico que es lo suficientemente bueno para Alice, y Jasper tiene un hermano Edward, lo conocía hace dos años y estoy enamorada en secreto de él, Alice lo sabe y piensa que es maravilloso, pero yo no lo veo así, el es el tipo de chico que puede tener a cualquiera, jamás se fijaría en mi, una chica torpe y nada especial.

Y hoy me siento menos especial que nunca ¿Por qué? Por que hoy es San Valentin y lo único que veo en la calle son flores, sonrisas y regalos, me dan ganas de vomitar, ¿Por qué las personas solo demuestran su amor este día? Que hipócritas. Bueno talves estoy exagerando, pero odio esta fecha por que me recuerda lo sola que estoy. Bueno no estaré tan sola hoy, mi gato Max estará haciéndome compañía viendo películas y comiendo helado toda la noche, patético, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

Cuando estaba lista para mi noche "romántica" con mi gato llego Alice, hermosa como siempre, acompañada de Jasper y apenas la vi entrar supe que quería llevarme a algún lado, vi dos bolsas de una tienda de ropa del centro.

.

.

-¿Una fiesta de parejas? ¿Enserio Alice? Es ridículo, ni siquiera tengo novio. - Alice estaba completamente loca si piensa que voy a ir a una fiesta donde voy a estar completamente sola.

-No es de "parejas" es por San Valentin, ya sabes el día del amor y la AMISTAD – remarco la palabra amistad – No solo habrá parejas, además ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí sola? ¿Ver películas y comer helado? – Esta mujer leia mentes o que – Vamos a divertirnos un rato, prometo que no te dejare sola – entrecerré los ojos ante esa afirmación, ella iba a ir con Jasper y no necesito ser psíquica para saber que me dejarían sola, como siempre – No me mires asi, esta ves si lo cumpliré, ¿Verdad Edward?- ¿Edward? ¿Qué mierd..?

-Así es, yo procurare que jamás estés sola-me sonrió con esa hermosa y perfecta sonrisa suya, mi sonrisa, el mismo lo había dicho una vez. No pude contenerme y le devolví la sonrisa. Maldije en mi interior que la sensación de calidez que aparecía cada vez que lo veía, no haya desaparecido.

-¿No se supone que estabas de viaje? ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba atónita, se supone que el estaba en París, visitando a sus padres.

-Hola Edward, tanto tiempo sin verte, me da gusto que estés aquí. Ese seria un lindo saludo ¿No crees?-Bien esa parte de el no había cambiado.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-una parte de mi estaba consciente de que tenia pijama mientras ellos liban vestidos de gala, que vergüenza.

-Vine a asegurarme que no pasaras esta noche sola ¿Verdad Alice?-mire a Alice y me guiño un ojo, ella lo había planeado todo, y no había forma de negarme, en parte no quería hacerlo, pasar con Edward era mejor que pasar con mi gato.

-Alice, supongo que lo que esta en esas fundas es para mi ¿Cierto?- suspire con resignación, mientras la risa armoniosa de Alice me confirmaba que así era.

-Vamos a tu habitación, tengo que ponerte hermosa.

.

.

.

Un hora mas tarde, Alice me había maquillado y peinado, no dejo que me vea en un espejo hasta que estuviera con el vestido puesto, era un vestido azul, largo y caía en ondas a partir de la cintura, era suave, talves seda, no estoy segura.

-Bueno, he terminado mi trabajo, te ves bellisima.-Me destapo los ojos y lo que vi en el espejo era una princesa de un cuento de hadas, esta bien estoy exagerando, pero en realidad me veía hermosa.-Ahora estas lista para enamorar a mi cuñado.-me guiño un ojo mientras yo me sonrojaba.

Salimos de habitación yo estaba muy nerviosa, jamas, ni en mis fantasías hubiera imaginado que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos en la noche de San Valentin.

Edward al verme sonrió de la manera mas hermosa que hubiera imaginado, yo me sonroje salvajemente, lo que hiso que el sonriera mas, nos quedamos viendo por un momento a los ojos y sentí algo en mi vientre, no eran mariposas, era algo mas fuerte, un zoológico quizás.

-Es hora de irnos chicos.-dijo Alice, mas que emocionada, ella estaba feliz.

-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto Edward en un tono formal como en las películas, lo cual hizo que me derritiera. Tome si brazo y salimos, el había traído su auto así que yo fui con él, Alice y Jasper fueron en el otro auto.

El viaje fue silencioso, yo miraba por la ventana y había corazones por todos lados, hace una horas lo odiaba pero ahora estaba con el espíritu del día de san valentin así que sonreía cada vez que veía a una pareja. No me di cuenta que habíamos cambiado de rumbo hasta que Edward aparco frente a un restaurante italiano.

-Pensé que íbamos a una fiesta - dije bajándome del auto y dándome cuenta de que el auto de Jasper no estaba.

-Quería cenar contigo antes, no te preocupes nos reuniremos mas tarde con Alice y Jasper.- sonreí el me estaba llevando a una cena, era lo que necesitaba para sentirme feliz y mas nerviosa.

Edward tenia reservada una mesa en la parte privada del restaurante, yo comí algo ligero, mi estomago no estaba como para comer algo mas, charlamos toda la noche, el me contó que en París había conocido a Emmett, el novio de su hermana Rosalie, me contó todas las bromas que le había hecho, me reía tanto, realmente la pasaba muy bien. El me pregunto sobre mi libro, que en realidad no era un libro, una pequeña historia nada mas, le dije que ya había llegado al final pero no sabia como terminarla, el se ofreció para leerlo y darme alguna idea, primero pensé en rechazar la ayuda, pero lo pensé mejor, nadie había leído jamas lo que yo he escrito y me encantaría que el fuera el primero.

Recordé cuando hace un año fui a casa de Alice y el estaba allí, pasamos todo el día juntos y para sorpresa mía el toco una canción en el piano para mi, ese día creí que era el mejor, pero estaba muy equivocada, este día era muchísimo mejor, el me sonreía, yo me sonroja, el sonreía mas y yo terminaba con una sonrisa tímida en mis labios y la firme idea de que el me amaba como yo lo hacia.

Me sentía feliz, completamente feliz, era como haber encontrado algo que llevaba tiempo buscando, era como encontrarlo a él, de nuevo, no quería irme, tenia el presentimiento de que si nos íbamos la magia terminaría y mis ilusiones se irían al suelo, pero teníamos que irnos Alice y Jasper nos esperaban. Edward pago la cuenta y al salir me tomo de la mano, no sabia como reaccionar a eso, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho y yo quería que este momento jamas terminara...

Llagamos a la dichosa fiesta, todo era muy elegante, había música en vivo, varias mesas y una pista de baile, había flores por todos lados me quede maravillada y Edward lo noto.

-Es hermoso ¿Verdad?- dijo mirándome atentamente.

-Si, es ... precioso. - seguía absorta mirando cada detalle.

Había una mesa reservada para nosotros, allí estaban Alice y Jasper, que apenas nos vieron llegar fueron a la pista de baile, querían dejarnos a solas, lo aprecie pero realmente necesitaba hablar con Alice, ella sabia algo y quería que me lo dijera antes de que yo cometiera un error.

Su Edward me quería solo como su amiga no me hubiera llevado a una cena ¿verdad? Se que crearte ilusiones te hace daño pero llevaba tanto tiempo fantaseando con el que no dejaba de pensar que al fin me correspondía.

.

.

-Quería contarte algo Bella. Hay una chica que me gusta, no solo me gusta, la quiero, creo que la amo.-en ese momento mi corazón, se estrujo, esta noche tan especial era por que me consideraba su amiga y quería pedirme su ayuda con otro chica, sentí mis ojos arder.

-Ella es muy especial y jamas le he dicho lo que siento-debía portarme como una amiga y dejar mis sentimientos a un lado.

-Deberías hacerlo Edward, a una chica jamas se le hace esperar-trate de tragarme el nudo en la garganta pero este no hacia nada mas que subir.

-Lo se, por eso estaba planeando decírselo esta noche-¿esta noche? eso quiere decir que ella esta aquí.

-Entonces ella esta aquí ¿Verdad? - eres su amiga Bella, no llores.

-Si ella esta aquí. - me dijo sonriendo, no podía con esto tenia que irme.

-Pues anda y búscala. Vamos. - intente poner mi mejor sonrisa pero no se si lo logre.

-Tengo que irme Edward, lo siento - no soportaba esto, mi corazón dolía como si fuera arrancado, crei que por fin hoy ... el y yo ...

-¿No lo entiendes Bella?-Se levanto conmigo y me siguió.

-Deberías estar buscando a tu chica Edward.- Intente encontrar a Alce pero no la veía por ningún lado, cuando salí de la fiesta y vi un balcón, corrí hacia allí, pensando que Edward no me encontraría, luego buscaría una forma de irme a casa. Lagrimas empezaron a caer sin que pudiera hacer algo, realmente estaba enamorada de el, y el de otra. No había otra cosa mas dolorosa.

-No debo buscarla, por que ya la encontré - escuche su vos a mis espaldas y me sobresalte, no tanto por su presencia si no por sus palabras ¿Era lo que yo estaba pensando?

-¿Que quieres decir Edward?- mi voz sonaba débil.

-Mírame Bella. - No quería hacerlo, no quería verlo, no quería que viera mis lagrimas. Me tomo del hombro y me dio la vuelta, con su mano alzo mi barbilla y limpio algunas lagrimas con sus dedos, suspiro, vi su rostro y me sorprendí, se veía triste.

Me miro a los ojos y quiso transmitirme todo lo que sentía con una mirada y lo logro, pare de llorar y mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente se acerco lentamente y sabia lo que iba a hacer, era como en las películas, los segundos transcurrían lentamente y el mundo dejaba de existir por un instante, solo eramos el y yo.

Beso mis labios suavemente, muy suave, apenas los rozaba y se sentía como el paraíso, había esperado tanto para este momento y no quería un dulce beso, aunque fuera de lo mas perfecto. Enganche mis brazos a su cuello y el al mismo tiempo puso sus manos en mi cintura, rápidamente el beso se torno mas salvaje hasta dejarnos sin respiración.

-¿Ahora lo comprendes Bella? - dijo poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, rozando mi mejilla.

No pude hacer otra cosa que volver a besarlo, rozando mis labios dijo "Feliz San Valentin"

Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi regalo para ustedes y Feliz San Valentin a todos.

No olviden dejar un review.

Con cariño, Evelyn.


End file.
